The Dream
by kittystuff
Summary: this one is much more recent, from january for my creative writing class; the prompt was to write about a dream or a nightmare


You awaken in a light and feathery world. All feels pleasant, and the area around you is very pink and wonderful, and resembles sweets. Ice cream, whipped cream, chocolate sauce, strawberries… but you don't truly know where you are. The grass feels velvety and you crave to lie on it longer, but you don't. You get up, and dust yourself off. Your clothes look different, as does your skin… who are you? You're probably not even human anymore…

"Renai!" You hear a voice shout to you. Renai? You're not Renai… who the hell is Renai?

"Huh? Who are you?" You cry out, backing away a bit.

"It's just me, Appius. We have a few intruders here." The man, Appius, said, grabbing your hand and dragging you away. "You better be ready to fight."

You look at Appius, befuddled. He resembled an old-fashioned blackface actor, except his skin was pure black and definitely not fabricated in any way. And fight? You are NOT ready to fight, not even if you're in a dream. You want to cry out to him and tell him to let go of you, but you're not in control of your actions anymore.

The ice cream mountains are melting, and you can see the colour of the sprinkles' colour blending into the mushy pile of melted cream. The colour of the sky was changing from a light strawberry pink to a dark crimson. Appius is clearly confident, and he wipes your sweat on his shirt. His hand lets go of your arm, and it seems like you're going to fall, but the two of you just float there.

But then you realize you have wings and he has wings as well, which resemble those of a butterfly.

"Renai, we can't waste anymore time. Come on, let's get going!"

"But what are we fighting against?" You ask, and he gives you a stern glare.

"Jeez, you've been acting weird since the war started. What's gotten into you?"

A WAR? Whatever dream world this was, it was as ruthless as a gangster with a short temper. Appius flutters away, and you desperately rush after him, wanting to know more about this strange world. Why is he part butterfly, what is this place called- and most important, what's going on?

He points towards the blackest part of the sky, where someone stood. You squint, trying to get a better view of what or whoever was there. But before you know it, they're coming straight towards you! In defense, you put your hands in front of your chest, but then fire out a pink beam of light, striking the stranger.

A loud growl emitted from the person's mouth, and they fly straight towards you. Before they're able to touch you, just as you get a clear view of them, Appius strikes them with a full-body tackle.

The stranger looked human, but had red skin and devil horns that were coloured like coffee with cream in it. Their -her, rather- hair was split down the middle, dividing the pink and light yellow that dyed her hair. A third eye sat between that line and the middle of her forehead. She wore cute clothing, lolita styled with animal shapes and patterns.

"Who are we fighting here again?" You ask quietly.

"Ah, don't worry. It's just Cinnashi again." He replies, shrugging slightly and smiling at you. It's clear that whoever this guy is, he trusts you.

Cinnashi came back around and Appius was able to grab her, restraining her from moving. She snarled at him, shouting obscene words and null threats, as she seemed weak- well, too weak to get out of his grip. You fire another bolt of magic at her, just for precautionary measures.

"Y-you psychos, do you realize what you're doing?" She hissed weakly at the two of you.

"Well, why not tell us then why preventing you from entering here is so bad?" Appius snickered.

"She's coming, and I'm not here to cause harm-"

"Who is she?" You mutter, trying not to raise your voice too much..

"Extantra… how stupid can you be?" Cinnashi sneered. "There's only one female lead in the Trinity."

"Are you trying to tell me that Vexmerious is a male?"

"Yes. He just posed as a female to gain leadership in the Nightlock. He killed Lechsinska and sent out an assassin to kill her si- brother… He's also been holding my cousin hostage and stealing the power from demons lingering in the Stroka…"

You understood none of this, but nodded your head as if you did. Appius tightened his grip on Cinnashi, and you could hear a loud cry of pain and something breaking. Now that you looked closer at her, she appeared to be frail and her face appeared pallor. There were bags under her eyes that, with a closer look, were quite dark.

"Look, please, just let me leave. I mean no harm. I'm only attacking because you-" A glare at Appius. "-Did it first."

Before Appius was able to say his first word, you spoke up, the loudest you've done so far. "Fine. Appius, let go."

Scoffing, Appius let go of Cinnashi, and the strawberry world melted around everyone. The actual world was a quiet, tranquil area with what seemed to be… purple cave walls? And a ton of crystals that would be worth a fortune if you weren't dreaming. Cinnashi thanked you, and quickly went into what looked like a portal leading to ruins.

And that's when you snapped back to reality.


End file.
